Eine Winterhauchgeschichte
= Einleitung = Wir planen hier ein Theaterstücks. Grundlage stellt die Erzählung "Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte" von Charles Dickens dar. Arbeitstitel: "Ein Winterhauchmärchen". = Grober Ablauf - eine Art Skript oder Text = (danke an Drachx, der den Text schrieb! Überarbeitung und Einteilung in Akte und Szenen von Vulana) Akt 1 Szene 1.1 ---- Das dunkle Innere eines Hauses ist zu sehen. Auf der linken Seite neben der Tür sitzt Cratchit an einem alten Schreibtisch. Eine Kerze beleuchtet einige Papiere, über die er sich gebeugt hat um diese mit einer Feder zu beschreiben. Cratchit selbst ist ärmlich gekleidet, trägt mehr Lumpen als Kleidung. Er ist abgemagert und verhärmt, blickt mit stumpfen Augen auf seine Arbeit, die jeglichen Frohsinn verloren zu haben scheinen. Cratchit steht auf und geht zu einem altertümlichen Ofen. Er ist gerade dabei ein Stück Kohle in den Ofen zu werfen, als sich die Tür öffnet und ein alter Goblin mit einem Backenbart und einem Gehstock, sowie guten Kleidern den Raum betritt. Die Augen des alten Goblins scheinen Feuer zu sprühen, als er Cratchit am Ofen bemerkt. Scrooge (Mit wütender Stimme): Was machst du mit dem Stückchen Kohle, Cratchit?! Der Goblin kommt näher zu Cratchit Cratchit (Leise und mit ängstlicher Stimme): Herr, ich…ich wollte sie nur dazu verwenden um die Tinte aufzutauen. Cratchit deutet auf ein eingefrorenes Tintenfass. Scrooge (verächtlich): Pah! Du hast schon letzte Woche ein Stück verfeuert! Los, mach dich wieder an die Arbeit Cratchit! Ich kann förmlich spüren wie die Gewinne sinken, während du nichtzigerweise hier herumstehst! Scrooge schlägt Cratchit mit dem Gehstock das Stück Kohle aus den Fingern und stupst ihn damit an. Cratchit geht mit hängenden Schultern an seinen Schreibtisch zurück, wendet sich dann aber mit hoffnungsvollem Blick zu Scrooge um. Cratchit: Wo ihr die Arbeit erwähnt, Herr, morgen ist das Winterhauchfest und…ich wollte mir die Frage erlauben ob ich morgen vielleicht einen halben Tag frei haben kann…w-wenn es euch nichts ausmacht? Scrooge hängt die Jacke auf und wendet sich dann abrupt zu Cratchit um. Scrooge: Das Winterhauchfest, hm? Pah…Humbug! Aber…na schön. Du wirst einen halben Tag frei bekommen. (Scrooge grinst hinterlistig und fügt dann hinzu) aber ich werde den Lohn für einen halben Tag einbehalten, das ist nur fair, nicht wahr? Das wären dann also (Scrooge verdreht die Augen und denkt nach, überlegt mit nachdenklicher Stimme laut) Ich zahle dir zwei Silberstücke pro Tag und... Cratchit (Unterbricht ihn stolz und freudig): Zwei Silberstücke und ein halbes Kupferstück, Herr! Scrooge (legt einen Finger an die Lippen) Ach ja! Ich hab dir ja vor drei Jahren dein Gehalt erhöht. Cratchit (nickend und lächelnd) Ja Herr! Seither wasche ich eure Wäsche. Scrooge (holt einen größeren Sack hervor) Also gut, Cratchit .. ich muss mich jetzt mit meinen Büchern beschäftigen. Ach, hier sind noch ein paar schmutzige Hemden für dich! Scrooge wirft den Sack Cratchit zu, der ihn ungelenk auffängt und dabei fast vom Stuhl fällt. Cratchit: J-jawohl, Herr! Scrooge würdigt Cratchit keines weiteren Blickes und geht zu einem protzig aussehenden Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Bücher und einige Goldmünzen stapeln. Er lässt sich in einen großen Sessel nieder. Scrooge: Also, wie war das noch? Das wären 30 Goldstücke von Dronk Eisenkiefer ... und 100 Goldstücke von der Gemeinschaft der Blutelfen…zu zahlen mit 80% Zinsen pro Tag ... das macht dann ... Scrooge lacht auf und rafft die Goldmünzen, die sich auf dem Schreibtisch stapeln zusammen, umarmt sie beinahe. Scrooge: Ha-ha, Gold…Gold…GOLD! Die Tür wird geöffnet. Fred kommt herein. In der Hand hält er einen Winterhauchkranz, den er sogleich an einem freien Nagel in der fleckigen Wand des Raumes aufhängt. Fred: (fröhlich) Frohes Winterhauchfest, alle miteinander! Scrooge rauft sich den Backenbart als er die Worte hört und schlägt die Fäuste dann auf den Schreibtisch, so dass die Münzen klirren. Cratchit: Oh, auch euch ein frohes Winterhauchfest, Master Fred! Scrooge steht von seinem Sessel auf und kommt mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck auf Fred zu. Scrooge (böse): Ha! Winterhauchfest! Ein Fest für Narren die zwar ein Jahr älter, aber kein Kupferstück reicher geworden sind! (Er tippt Fred gegen die Brust, der unter den Worten ein wenig zusammengesunken ist) Was willst du, Neffe? Du weißt, dass es bei mir nichts zu holen gibt! Fred: Ich wollte dich zu uns zum Winterhauchessen einladen, Onkel, so wie jedes Jahr. Es gibt gebratenen Kodo in Traubensoße und dazu gedünstete Krabben. Die ganze Familie wird dort sein. Scrooge (schnaubt leise und winkt ab) Was für eine Goldverschwendung ein Festmahl zu bereiten, wenn die einzigen Gäste keine Geschäftspartner, sondern nur parasitäre Verwandte sind, die sich auf Kosten anderer Durchfressen! Pah! Was ist aus dieser Welt nur geworden? Wenn das alles war, Neffe, wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag und auf Wiedersehen! Scrooge geht wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch und schaut desinteressiert in eines seiner Geschäftsbücher. Fred: Aber Onkel, das Winterhauchfest ... Scrooge (unterbricht ihn mit lauter Stimme) Auf Wiedersehen, Neffe! Fred drückt Cratchit den Kranz in die Hand und sieht ihn mitfühlend an, ehe er die Tür öffnet und hinausgeht. Scrooge: Pah…Winterhauchfest ... Humbug! ---- Einige Zeit später öffnet sich die Tür erneut, und die zwei Vertreter des Waisenhauses von Orgrimmar treten ein. Scrooge blickt mit glänzenden Augen auf. Scrooge (mit gieriger Stimme) Kundschaft! Aus dem Weg, Cratchit, das mache ich! (Er stößt Cratchit, der die Besucher gerade begrüßen wollte grob beiseite, so dass dieser zu Boden fällt und stellt sich vor die beiden Vertreter hin, schüttelt ihnen ungefragt und überschwänglich die Hände) Was kann ich für die Herren tun? Geht es um einen Goldtransfer? Sicher sind sie sich über das Honorar bewusst, dass wir zu verlangen gezwungen sind. Oder um den Verkauf einiger Häuser am Strand von Tanaris? Was es auch sein mag, bei Scrooge sind sie goldrichtig! Hier sind sie der Häuptling…solange sie genug Bares in der Tasche haben! (Sein Redefluss wird langsamer und er fragt nun misstrauisch) Sie haben doch genug Bares in der Tasche, oder? Die Vertreter des Waisenhauses lächeln Scrooge an. Einer von ihnen zückt einen Notizblock und verneigt sich. Vertreter: Nein, Herr Scrooge. Wir sind nicht hier um etwas an sie zu verkaufen. Sie müssen wissen, wir kommen vom Waisenhaus in Orgrimmar. Sicher haben sie schon von den armen und hungernden Kindern gehört, die dieser furchtbare Krieg zu Waisen gemacht hat? Scrooge (mit leiser und murmelnder Stimme, so dass es nur das Publikum hören kann) Ja ... hatte mir überlegt, ein paar von ihnen zu kaufen, um sie in meinen Diamantenminen arbeiten zu lassen. Wenn mal eins verschwindet, fällt’s nicht so auf. Vertreter: Wie meint ihr, Herr Scrooge? Scrooge (unwillig) Gar nichts! Was ist der Grund ihres Besuches? Zeit ist Gold ... beeilt euch also! Vertreter (räuspert sich) Nun, Herr Scrooge. Wir wollten sie um eine kleine Spende für die armen Kinder bitten. Schließlich ist es morgen das Winterhauchfest, und die Kleinen würden sich sicher sehr über neue Spielsachen freuen. Scrooge: Meine Herren, wenn ich ihnen beiden Gold zum Kaufen von Spielsachen geben würde, dann müssten sie ja nicht mehr von Haus zu Haus gehen, um nach Gold zu betteln. Wollen sie etwa, dass ich sie ihrer Arbeit beraubte? Noch dazu kurz vor dem Fest? Nein, nein ... verlangen sie das nicht von mir! (Während er spricht drängt Scrooge die beiden immer weiter in Richtung Tür und stößt sie schließlich hinaus.) Danken sie mir nicht dafür, dass ich ihre Arbeit gerettet habe! (Er wirft die Tür hinter sich zu und geht zu seinem Schreibtisch) Ist es nicht furchtbar, Cratchit? Da schuftet man sich den Rücken krumm um an ein wenig Gold zu kommen…und dann kommen diese Leute und wollen das man es VERSCHENKT. Cratchit sieht den beiden Vertretern aus dem Fenster traurig hinterher und antwortet nichts. ---- Spät am Abend schlägt eine aufgehängte Uhr zur vollen Stunde. Cratchit sieht glücklich auf und will schlägt das Buch, in das er eingetragen hat zu. Er will gerade zur Tür hinaus verschwinden, als Scrooge ruft. Scrooge: Cratchit, die Uhr geht vor! (Scrooge seufzt theatralisch) aber ich schenke ihnen die zwei Minuten. Dafür sind sie morgen aber euch etwas früher hier, verstanden?! Cratchit (dankbar) J-ja Herr Scrooge…versprochen! Und noch ein fröhliches Winterhauch... (Cratchit stoppt als er in das böse Gesicht seines Arbeitgebers blickt und verschwindet schnell zur Tür hinaus.) Scrooge (vertieft sich wieder in seine Bücher und murmelt) Pah ... Humbug! Szene 1.2 ---- Scrooge geht eine Straße entlang. Es ist Nacht. Er blickt sich mürrisch nach allen Seiten um und trägt einen großen Sack, in dem es metallisch klimpert über der Schulter. Niemand ist auf der Straße zu sehen. Scrooge bleibt vor einem großen aber alten Haus stehen. Als er die Tür mit dem Schlüssel öffnen will, sieht er zufällig auf den großen Türklopfer. Der Klopfer hat sich in das Gesicht eines sehr alten und offenbar kranken Goblins verwandelt. Marley (langezogen und geisterhaft) Scrooooooooge! Scrooge erschreckt sich so heftig, das er einen Schritt zurück geht und über einen Stein stolpert. Mit angstgeweiteten Augen sieht er zu dem Türklopfer auf, der jetzt wieder ganz normal aussieht. Scrooge: Was bei allem…? Scrooge rappelt sich ängstlich wieder auf, blickt sich nach allen Seiten und öffnet langsam die Tür. Er schleicht die Treppe hoch. Als wieder ein langgezogenes Heulen ertönt. Marley (unsichtbar): Scrooooooooge! Scrooge rennt die Stufen hinauf und schließt sich in seinem Schlafzimmer ein. Ein finsterer Raum mit einem Kamin und einem Bett mit Vorhängen, sowie einem kleinen Schreibtisch. Er lässt sich in seinen Sessel fallen und blickt vor Angst zitternd zur Tür. Durch die Tür dringt ein heller Schein. Eine schwebende Gestalt, ein Goblin tritt durch die versperrte Tür. Ketten liegen eng um seinen Laib. Am Ende der Kette hängt eine eiserne Truhe. Die Truhe sowie der schwebende Geist von Jakob Marley sind durchsichtig. Marley kommt näher. Marley (geisterhaft) Ebenizer Scrooooge ... erkennst du mich denn nicht? Scrooge (zwischenzeitlich hat er sich den Hut vor Angst über die Augen gezogen, jetzt schaut er darunter hervor auf Marley) Jakob? Bist du das? Marley: Ja, Scrooge, ich bin es. Im Leben…war ich dein Partner. Jakob Marley. Doch sieh mich jetzt an! Habe ich mich nicht verändert? Erkennst du, was mir mein Leben eingebracht hat? Scrooge (deutet langsam auf die Ketten, die Marleys Leib umspannen) Du meinst diese ganzen ... Eisenwaren da? (Er greift prüfend nach der Truhe und schüttelt sie um zu erfahren ob sie Gold enthält.) Marley (zieht die Truhe weg) Diese Kette, Scrooge, habe ich selbst in meinem Leben geschmiedet. Dieses Glied (er tippt auf eines der geisterhaften Kettenglieder) als ich den Bettlern auf der Straße die Münzen aus dem Hut geklaut habe ... (er tippt auf ein weiteres Glied) und dieses als ich die alte Frau Tharus betrogen habe. Scrooge (nickt strahlend) Ja, Jakob! Und das alles an einem Tag ... du warst spitze! Marley wendet sich zu Scrooge und faucht ihn an, wobei ein Schwall durchsichtiges Feuer auf Scrooge niedergeht, was ihn jedoch nicht verletzt, aber sehr erschreckt. Scrooge (wieder vor Angst schlotternd) G-Gnade, Jakob! Warum suchst du mich heim? Marley (schwebt über Scrooge und blickt strafend auf ihn herab) Heute Nacht ... an meinem Todestag, habe ich die Chance, dich zu warnen, Scrooge. DEINE Kette war schon zu meinen Lebzeiten so schwer wie meine. (Er macht eine Pause und stiert Scrooge nun an.) Du solltest sie jetzt einmal sehen ... sie ist gewaltig! Und du wirst, so wie ich, dazu verdammt sein die Kette bis in alle Ewigkeit zu tragen um für deine Sünden zu büßen, Scrooge! Scrooge (immer noch ängstlich) W-was kann ich tun? Marley: Dir werden heute Nacht ... drei Geister erscheinen. Höre auf sie, ziehe deine Schlüsse aus ihren Botschaften und du kannst dein Schicksal VIELLEICHT noch abwenden, Scrooge. Erwarte den ersten, wenn die Uhr eins schläääääääägt ... Marley löst sich mit dem langgezogenen letzten Wort auf und ist verschwunden. Scrooge steht in dem leeren Zimmer und sieht sich um, doch er ist allein. Langsam aber sicher kehrt seine Selbstsicherheit zurück. Scrooge: Das ... das war sicher nur eine Reaktion auf das billige Essen von heute Mittag ... verdorbenes Fleisch oder etwas in der Art. Es gibt doch keine Geister! Scrooge geht zu dem Bett, legt sich mit gewohnt grimmigem Gesicht hinein und zieht die Vorhänge zu. Akt 2 Szene 2.1 ---- Später in der Nacht schlägt die Uhr langsam zur vollen Stunde nach Mitternacht. Ein Blutelf erscheint wie aus dem Nichts. Er trägt eine schön anzusehene Robe und lange weißblonde Haare, die ihm bis über die Schultern fallen. Langsam tritt er zu Scrooge ans Bett und rüttelt ihn wach. Geist 1: Aufgewacht, Ebenizer Scrooge! Scrooge (Öffnet schläfrig die Augen und blinzelt den Geist an) Kommt morgen wieder, wenn es um schöne Kleidchen geht, dann können wir über den Preis verhandeln. Geist 1 (Zückt einen goldenen Ausweis und hält ihn Scrooge vor die Nase) Oh nein, Scrooge ... ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Winterhauchfeste. Hier ... mein Ausweis. Und ich bin wegen dir gekommen! Du wirst dir einige Dinge ansehen müssen. Seid also nicht so zimperlich! Wir müssen gehen! Scrooge (schon etwas wacher) Na und? Dann geh doch! Manche Goblins müssen morgen arbeiten und brauchen ihren Schlaf! Ich kann mir so einen nächtlichen Humbug nicht leisten! Der Geist ist inzwischen in die Mitte des Raumes getreten und blickt genervt zu Scrooge. Geist 1 (beschwörend): Es ist zu eurem eigenen Besten, wenn ihr mit mir kommt. Das solltet ihr nicht vergessen. Scrooge (steht unwillig und in einer Art Schlafanzug mit Mütze gehüllt auf und tritt zu dem Geist, spricht mürrisch) Bitteschön! Aber dann zahlt ihr mir eine Entschädigung für diesen Unsinn hier, ja? Denn morgen bin ich dann nicht ausgeschlafen. Geist 1 (grinsend) Oh Scrooge ... ihr solltet anfangen, DAS HIER als Entschädigung zu sehen ... oder besser gesagt als Chance! Der Blutelf ergreift Scrooge bei der Hand und die Umgebung verschwimmt. Szene 2.2 ---- Die beiden stehen vor einem Arbeitshaus. Scrooge sieht sich mit glänzenden Augen um. Scrooge (erstaunt und freudig) He ... ich kenne das hier! Das ist das Haus von Fazywig, meinem alten Boss! Er hat mir alles beigebracht was ich weiß ... und war dazu noch gütig und großherzig zu all seinen Lehrlingen! Scrooge schaut durch die Fensterscheibe. In dem Haus sieht man eine jüngere Version von Scrooge an einem Schreibtisch sitzen und arbeiten, als ein weiterer gut genährter Goblin hinzu kommt und gutmütig lacht. Fazywig (lachend) Hoho, mein lieber Scrooge ... genug für heute! Es ist Winterhauchfest, geh und amüsiere dich, mein Junge! Die Arbeit kann später wieder getan werden, jetzt ist es Zeit zu feiern und sich des Lebens zu freuen! Junger Scrooge (freudig) Danke Herr! Ich werde euren Rat beherzigen! Der junge Scrooge läuft zur Tür, als Fazywig in noch einmal aufhält. Fazywig: Warte, mein Junge. Hier hast du ein paar Münzen. Aber gib nicht alles auf einmal aus, in Ordnung? Fazywig wirft dem jungen Scrooge ein paar Goldmünzen zu und wendet sich dann lachend ab, verschwindet aus der Szene, während der junge Scrooge zur Tür hinaus stürmt. Die ältere Version von Scrooge schaut dem Jungen glücklich hinterher. Scrooge (mit glücklicher Stimme) Hast du schon einmal so einen großzügigen Arbeitgeber gesehen, Geist? Er hat mir einfach so einen Lohnzuschlag gegeben. Und das nur wegen der Festtage. Der Geist zuckt mit den Schultern und schaut zu Scrooge. Geist 1 (verächtlich) Er hat ein paar Münzen ausgegeben, um euch noch fester an ihn zu binden. Was ist denn daran schon besonders? Scrooge (aufgebracht) Das ist nicht wahr! Es lag in seiner Macht mich glücklich oder unglücklich zu machen. Er konnte dafür sorgen, dass meine Arbeit damals entweder ein Vergnügen war…oder eine Plackerei. Und er hat so viel Gutes für mich getan! Geist 1 (mit gespielter Überraschung) Oh, dann muss er ja ein echtes Vorbild für euch gewesen sein, oder nicht? Scrooge (kleinlaut) Ich ... ich würde jetzt gerne etwas zu Cratchit sagen ... und ich ... ach, vergiss es! Szene 2.3 ---- Der junge Scrooge umarmt inzwischen eine junge Goblindame, hebt sie hoch und schwingt sich überschwänglich im Kreis. Scrooge: Oh! Das ist Isabell (er seufzt nostalgisch, als er auf seine jüngere Version und die Goblindame blickt) ich habe sie damals mehr geliebt als alles andere. Geist 1 (blickt abschätzig auf Scrooge hinab) So? Nun, schon bald habt ihr gelernt, etwas ganz anderes zu lieben, Scrooge. Er breitet die Arme aus, und die Szene verändert sich. Szene 2.4 ---- Die Szene zeigt nun einen etwas älteren Scrooge, der vor einem großen Schreibtisch mit vielen Goldmünzen sitzt und mit mürrischem Blick das Gold zählt, als eine ältere Version von Isabell an den Schreibtisch tritt. Isabell: (mit trauriger Stimme) Ebenizer? Ich ... ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet. Hast du dich nun endlich entschieden? Etwas älterer Scrooge (mürrisch und nicht aufschauend vom Gold) Hm, was? Isabell: Wie du dich entschieden hast? Wegen unserer Hochzeit ... du wolltest mich doch heiraten. Wir ... du hast dir Bedenkzeit erbeten ... und ... ich warte doch jetzt schon Jahre. Etwas älterer Scrooge: Ach das! Jawohl, ich habe mich entschieden! Du hast die letzte Rate für dein Haus eine Stunde zu spät gezahlt ... ich erkläre deine Hypothek hiermit für verfallen! (Er hält ihr einen Vertrag unter die Nase, noch immer ohne sie anzublicken.) Sei so gut und verschwinde innerhalb eines Tages aus dem Haus, ja? Vielen Dank! Isabella (schluchzend) A-aber ... Ebenizer ... du kannst doch nicht ... bitte ... Etwas älterer Scrooge (zählt abwesend weiter die Münzen) 899 ... 900 ... 901 ... 902 Isabella geht schluchzend und weinend zur Tür hinaus. Scrooge steht mit dem Geist vor dem Fenster, eine Träne läuft ihm die Wange herunter. Scrooge (ebenfalls weinend ruft er seinem jüngeren Selbst zu) Du Gnomenhirn! Lauf ihr nach ... lauf! Du darfst sie nicht verlieren! Der etwas jüngere Scrooge scheint seine ältere Version nicht zu hören, er zählt weiterhin das Gold. Scrooge wendet sich an den Geist, wischt sich die Tränen weg. Scrooge (weinend) Geist ... warum zeigst du mir das alles? Bitte bring mich nach Hause und quäle mich nicht weiter mit solch furchtbaren Erinnerungen! Szene 2.5 ---- Der Geist verschwindet und Scrooge findet sich in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder. Er blickt sich um, schnieft nochmals und tritt dann zu seinem Bett. Noch immer von Trauer über die Erinnerung überwältigt weint er sich in den Schlaf. Akt 3 Szene 3.1 ---- Die Uhr an der Wand schlägt erneut. Es knallt, und die Vorhänge von Scrooge’s Bett fliegen davon. Vor dem Bett steht eine Goblindame in Winterhauchkleidung. Sie blinzelt in Richtung Scrooge und gibt ihm dann einen unsanften Klapps auf den Kopf. Scrooge (reibt sich den Kopf) Das hat wehgetan ... was soll ... oh (er blickt zu der Goblin) du bist bestimmt der zweite Geist, von dem Jakob gesprochen hat, richtig? Geist 2 (nickt langsam und sieht lächelnd zu Scrooge) Da hast du ganz Recht, Scrooge. Ich bin der Geist des gegenwärtigen Winterhauchfestes, und ich bin hier, um dir zu zeigen, dass selbst ein Geizhals wie du von manchen noch geliebt und geachtet wird. Scrooge (kopfschüttelnd) Das glaube ich nicht. Zu mir war noch nie jemand großherzig und gütig ... zumindest nicht in den letzten Jahren. Geist 2 (holt eine große Bombe aus einer Tasche) Du hast ja auch niemandem einen Grund dazu gegeben, oder? Es wird Zeit ... wir müssen los! Der Geist wirft die Bombe, und die Umgebung verschwimmt. Szene 3.2 ---- Als die Sicht wieder klar wird, stehen der Geist und Scrooge vor einem sehr ärmlich aussehenden Haus, dessen Dach kaputt ist. Scrooge blickt durch die Fensterscheiben. Scrooge: Wo sind wir hier? Geist 2: Im Haus deines treuen Angestellten Cratchit. Eine Familie kommt herein. Cratchit und seine Frau, ein junges Mädchen und ein schmächtig aussehender Junge mit einem Krückstock. Alle sind in ärmliche Kleidung gehüllt. Scrooge (kleinlaut) Oh ... ich ... wusste nicht, dass sie in solch ärmlichen Verhältnissen leben. Geist 2 (gibt Scrooge wieder einen unsanften Klapps auf den Hinterkopf) Ach? Das wundert dich? Bei dem Gehalt, dass du Cratchit zahlst, ist das kein Wunder! Die Familie setzt sich an den Tisch. Die Frau holt einen winzigen verschrumpelten Braten hervor, dazu gibt es schimmelig aussehendes Brot. Trotz des Anblicks der Speisen sehen alle zufrieden auf das Essen. Der kleine Tim (mit großen Augen und ehrfurchtsvoll) Und das alles verdanken wir Herrn Scrooge, Papa? Ist ja nicht zu fassen, was es am Winterhauchfest alles zu essen gibt! Cratchit (nickt und versucht seine Traurigkeit zu überspielen) Ja ... das alles kommt von Herrn Scrooge. Mögen die Ahnen ihn segnen! Der kleine Tim (ernsthaft bittend) Ja, mögen die Ahnen ihn segnen! (Er hustet stark und hält sich ein dreckiges Taschentuch vor den Mund, auf dem Blut zu sehen ist, als er es wieder wegnimmt.) Scrooge blickt entsetzt zu dem kleinen Tim, dann zu dem Geist des gegenwärtigen Winterhauchfestes, der neben ihm steht. Scrooge (nervös) Geist, was hat denn der Kleine, da? Er scheint mir sehr krank zu sein! Geist 2 (ruhig) Das ist er auch. Seine Eltern bangen um sein Leben ... können sich aber keine Medizin und keinen Heiler für ihn leisen. Es mangelt ihnen am Gold. Wenn die Zukunft nicht geändert wird, sehe ich einen leeren Stuhl ... auf dem einst der Junge gesessen hat. Scrooge (schaut wieder zu der Familie) Das heißt, der Kleine wird ... oh nein! Das darf nicht passieren! Scrooge schaut sich nach dem Geist um, doch dieser ist verschwunden. Er blickt wieder zu den Cratchit, doch auch diese sind fort. Scrooge ist allein. Plötzlich wird er von grünem Rauch eingehüllt. Er hustet und fällt auf die Knie. Akt 4 Szene 4.1 ---- Als er wieder aufsieht, schwebt eine finstere, knöcherne Gestalt vor ihm. Das Gesicht ist durch eine dunkle Kapuze verhüllt. Die Gestalt schweigt und sieht auf Scrooge herab. Scrooge: (ängstlich und auf den Knien zu dem Geist rutschend) Du bist ... bestimmt der Geist des zukünftigen Winterhauchfestes. Geist, ich weiß, ich habe Fehler gemacht ... und ... und ich schwöre ich werde mich bessern! Bitte, zeig mir was mit dem kleinen Tim geschehen ist! Der Geist schüttelt einmal langsam den Kopf, dann breitet er die Arme aus. Szene 4.2 ---- Die Familie Cratchit ist zu sehen. Frau und Tochter stehen hinter Cratchit, der vor einem frischen Grab auf die Knie gefallen ist und einen Krückstock darauf legt. Er schnieft leise. Eine Träne tropft auf das Grab. Cratchit (weinend) Es tut mir Leid! Ich ... ich konnte es nicht ... verhindern ... wir hatten einfach nicht genug ... Gold ... es tut mir so Leid! Scrooge schaut entsetzt und selbst mit trauriger Miene auf die Szenerie. Dann zu dem Geist. Scrooge: Nein! Ich wollte doch nicht dass es dazu kommt…bitte sag mir ob sich jetzt noch etwas daran ändern lässt, Geist. Er muss überleben! Ein lautes Lachen ertönt. Scrooge schaut zur Seite und entdeckt ein weiteres soeben ausgehobenes Grab, um das zwei Totengräber stehen. Totengräber 1 (dreckig lachend) Ja, sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen! Es ist kein einziger Freund oder Verwandter gekommen. Totengräber 2 (stimmt in das Lachen ein) Na was soll's? Dann können wir ja jetzt auch Mittagspause machen. Der hier wird uns schon nicht weglaufen! Die beiden Totengräber gehen von dem frischen Grab weg. Scrooge tritt langsam näher und schaut angespannt hinein. Es liegt kein Sarg in dem Grab. Unbehaglich schaut Scrooge wieder zu dem Geist auf. Scrooge: G-Geist ... sag mir ... wer ist diese arme Person die hier so einsam verscharrt wird und um die niemand trauert? Der Geist schnippt mit den knöchernen Fingern und der Schriftzug am Grab leuchtet auf. Dort steht zu lesen: "Ebenizer Scrooge. Möge er in Frieden ruhen." Scrooge (entsetzt an den Rand des leeren Grabes stolpernd) Nein ... nein das darf nicht sein ... der einsame Tote war ich! Nein ... Geist bitte lass mich nicht einsam sterben! Ich will mich bessern. Ich werde aus der Vergangenheit lernen, in der Gegenwart leben und in der Zukunft hoffen! (Scrooge schreit zuletzt hysterisch vor Angst.) Der Geist des zukünftigen Winterhauchfestes deutet nur in das leere Grab und Scrooge schüttelt weiter brabbelnd den Kopf. Scrooge: (hysterisch) Nein, Geist! Nein…ich will nicht so enden! Ich werde die drei Geister immer in meinem Herzen tragen und das Winterhauchfest achten, ich verspreche es! Scrooge schließt schluchzend die Augen. Akt 5 Szene 5.1 ---- Als er sie wieder öffnet ist das Grab verschwunden. Er befindet sich in seinem Schlafzimmer, die Sonne scheint durch das große Fenster herein. Völlig entgeistert steht Scrooge auf. Scrooge (glücklich) Ich habe noch eine zweite Chance bekommen! Danke, danke ihr Geister des Winterhauchfestes, ich werde mich an meinen Schwur halten ... mein Leben wird anders verlaufen! Scrooge schnappt sich Hut und Mantel und stürmt voller Freude auf die Straße vor seinem Haus. Szene 5.2 ---- Vor dem Haus. Er entdeckt die beiden Vertreter für das Waisenhaus. Scrooge (rufend) Meine Herren, bitte warten sie! Ich habe etwas für sie! Die beiden drehen sich nach Scrooge um, als dieser ihnen auch schon ein kleines Säckchen Goldstücke zuwirft. Die Vertreter bekommen große Augen. Vertreter: Herr Scrooge ... das ... 20 Goldstücke! Das ist ja nicht zu fassen! Scrooge (hastig) Oh, noch nicht genug? Na, das stimmt. (Er holt ein zweites Säckchen mit 50 Goldstücken hervor und wirft es den Vertretern wieder zu.) Vertreter: Aber Herr Scrooge das ist ja... Scrooge (fällt ihm ins Wort) ... immer noch nicht genug? Na, sie sind ja harte Verhandlungspartner! (Er lacht gutmütig.) Hier haben sie 100 Goldstücke! (Er wirft den Vertretern den letzten Sack mit Gold zu und rennt dann stürmisch an ihnen vorbei.) Und kommen sie jederzeit wieder, meine Herren! Szene 5.3 ---- Scrooge tritt vor das Haus von Cratchit. Er sieht fröhlich und glücklich aus, kichert leise vor sich hin. Scrooge: (kichernd) Na, denen bereite ich eine schöne Überraschung. Scrooge setzt sein übliches mürrisches Gesicht auf und klopft hart an die Tür. Cratchit öffnet und schaut ängstlich zu Scrooge auf. Cratchit: Oh... oh Herr Scrooge was verschafft uns denn die ... Scrooge drängt Cratchit grob zur Seite und stolziert in das Haus. Mit wütendem Gesicht dreht er sich zu Cratchit um. Scrooge (mit gespielt grimmiger Stimme) Ich sehe mir das nicht länger an, Cratchit ... das mache ich hier nicht länger mit! Sie zwingen mich zu einem extremen Schritt! Cratchit (schlägt die Hände vor's Gesicht) Oh bitte Herr Scrooge ... bitte feuern sie mich nicht! Scrooge (den Einwand ignorierend) und deshalb werde ich ... Cratchit (flehend) Nein, bitte! Scrooge (nun lachend) ... DEIN GEHALT ... ERHÖHEN! Cratchit schaut mit großen Augen zu Scrooge und bekommt kein Wort heraus. Scrooge geht inzwischen vor dem kleinen Tim, der hereingekommen ist auf ein Knie und streichelt dem Jungen sanft über den Kopf. Scrooge (sanft) Und es wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir dich nicht gesund bekommen, nicht wahr, junger Mann? Keine Sorge ... ich werde alle nötigen Mittel zur Verfügung stellen! Cratchit schaut zusammen mit seiner Frau zu Scrooge. Cratchit (überglücklich) I-ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich ihnen danken soll, Herr. Scrooge (lachend) Du musst mir nicht danken, mein guter Cratchit. Ich habe dir zu danken ... dir ... und einigen Gestalten, die mich letzte Nacht besuchten. Ein fröhliches Winterhauchfest wünsche ich ganz Azeroth! Ende Erzähler: Und Scrooge war so gut wie seine Worte. Er wurde ein gerechter Chef, ein guter Freund und ein weit besserer Goblin als so mancher Handelsprinz. Anmerkung von Drachx Das ist nur eine sehr grobe Version des Drehbuchs. Sie dient zur Verdeutlichung der story und der Figuren. Natürlich kann man noch mehr Änderungen einbauen. Wie gesagt, es ist nur ein grober Umriss um zu sehen, was auf die zukommt, die mit dem Gedanken spielen, daran mitzuwirken. Ich bitte von kleineren Fehlern abzusehen. Ich fürchte, alles habe ich nicht korrigiert. = Mitwirkende = Überlegungen von Drachx Benötigt würden: -Ebenizer Scrooge (Am praktischsten wäre ein Goblin, den Namen kann man ja verändern) -Den Angstellten Bob Cratchit -Dessen Familie, sprich: Frau und einen normalen Sohn -Den kleinen Timmy (der Sohn mit der Krankheit) -Srcooges Schwester -Scrooges gutherzigen Neffen Fred -Ein paar Gäste zu Freds Party -Einen oder zwei Personen, die um Spenden für die Armen bitten. -Einen Bettler -Den Geist des vergangenen Winterhauchfestes -Den Geist des gegenwärtigen Winterhauchfestes -Den Geist des zukünftigen Winterhauchfestes -Den alten Geschäftspartner, Jakob Marley Zu den Geistern: Was die ersten beiden betrifft sind der Fantasie nur wenige Grenzen gesetzt, der dritte Geist allerdings wird überall als finstere Gestalt dargestellt. Möglich wären hier also ein Untoter oder vielleicht ein sehr finsterer Ork mit Kapuze. Möglicherweise sind auch ein paar der Dinger nützlich, die man zum Schlotternachtsfest bekommt. Zu den Requisiten: Hier wird auf jeden Fall ein "großes Festmal" für die letzte Szene gebraucht, weiterhin benötigt man für die Bettler und Cratchit sowie dessen Familie Kleidung, die sehr heruntergekommen aussieht. Auch über das Erscheinen der Geister, sowie die Kulisse könnte man nachdenken, da ist mir aber bisher noch nichts eingefallen. Soweit mal ein paar Gedanken von mir... Überlegungen von Vulana Und wenn sonst niemand mag kann ich davor sicher Frau Isabell mit einem anderen Char spielen. Klar, man könnte noch dies und das anpassen aber es ist jetzt schon eine sehr schöne hordisch-Goblinsche Version des ganzen geworden! Jeder müsste da für sich dann natürlich noch die passenden Texte vorbereiten. Man könnte auch Freds Rolle noch ausschmücken, je nachdem, wie lange das alles dauert und Ebeniza könnte ihn am Ende besuchen. Alternatives Ende ---- Für ein US-Amerkianisches Happy-End müsste Isabell am Ende auftauchen. Als Matrone des Waisenhauses, die nie über ihre große Liebe Ebenizer hinwegkam und deshalb als Waisenhausmatrone arbeitet und die dem großzügigen Spender persönlich dankt und ihn dann erkennt? Aber das wollen wir ja nicht. Oder doch? *kichert* Mal sehen... ---- Scrooge tritt wieder vor die Tür, atmet tief durch und schaut kurz zu den funkelnden Sternen hinauf. Scrooge: (befreit) Und jetzt gehe ich zu Freds Feier! Aber vorher kleide ich mich passend. Vor seinem Haus steht eine alte Goblin, ein wenig rundlich, aber mit freundlichem Gesicht. Als Scrooge sich nähert und erkennbar zu diesem Haus möchte, spricht sie ihn an. Isabell (etwas zittrig von der Kälte): Werter Herr? Scrooge (immer noch im Überschwung seiner Gefühle äußerst freundlich, sich ihr zuwendend): Ja, meine Dame? Isabell (äußerst dankbar): Ich wollte Euch persönlich danken für die über alle Maßen großzügige Gabe zu unserem Winterhauchfest im Waisenhaus! Ihr wisst gar nicht, an welchen Ecken und Enden es fehlt und wie froh ich bin, meine kleinen Schützlinge nun beschenken zu können! Habt vielen Dank. Ich werde nun zu meinen Schützlingen zurückkehren mit Kuchen und Saft, Spielzeug und Süßwaren... (Sie schwenkt ihren Korb.) Die Dame will sich schon abwenden, da berührt sie der edle Spender vorsichtig am Arm. Sie dreht sich ihm wieder ganz zu und schaut ihn nun genauer an und stutzt. Scrooge (heiser) I... Isa... Isabell? Er schaut die Goblin fassungslos an. Isabell (ebenso fassungslos) Ebenizer? Sehr vorsichtig nähert sich der alte Scrooge und versucht, seine alte Liebe zu umarmen. Verhalten gestattet sie es. Isabell (schniefend) M...mö...möchtest du vielleicht mitkommen? Zu überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen nickt Ebenizer Scrooge, bietet Isabell seinen Arm und beide gehen ab. ---- Rollen ---- # Ebenizer Scrooge, hartherziger Arbeitgeber - Goblin, ggf. in drei Altersvarianten, mindestens zwei Versionen, da er sich selbst beobachtet. # Bob Cratchit, Ebenizers Angestellter - Orc - Sie sprechen von den Ahnen # Fred, Ebenizers Neffe - wohl auch Goblin, da verwandt # Vertreter Waisenhaus 1 - relativ beliebig # Vertreter Waisenhaus 2 - relativ beliebig # Geist von Jacob Marley, Ebenizers ehemaligem Geschäftspartner # Geist der vergangenen Winterhauchfeste - männlicher Blutelf, schöne Robe, weißblonde, lange Haare # Fazywig, ehemaliger Arbeitgeber von Ebenizer # Ebenizer Scrooge, jüngere Version, siehe 1. # Isabell, Ebenizers ehemalige Geliebte (logischer Weise Goblin), jung # Ebenizer Scrooge, etwas ältere Version siehe 1. und 9. (andere Requisiten als 9.?) # Isabell, etwas ältere Version, siehe 10. (andere Requisiten als 10.?) # Geist des gegenwärtigen Winterhauchfestes - Goblindame in Winterhauchkostüm # Frau von Cratchit - Orcin # Tochter von Cratchit (Verkleinerungstränke Nordend?) - Orcin # Tim, kranker Sohn von Cratchit (Verkleinerungstränke Nordend?) - orc # Geist der zukünftigen Winterhauchfeste - Geist # Totengräber 1 - beliebig # Totengräber 2 - beliebig Kombinierbar wären: 3) + 8) + 16) - Fred, Fazywig und Tim, Tim verkleinert, andere Sachen jeweils - nicht, wenn Tim ein Orkjunge sein soll 4) + 18) - Waisenhaussammler 1 und Totengräber 1 (Volk egal) 5) + 19) - Waisenhaussammler 2 und Totengräber 2 (Volk egal) 6) + 17) - Geister von Marley und Geist der zukünftigen Winterhauchfeste 10) + 12) + 13) - Isabelle-Versionen und Geist der gegenwärtigen Winterhauchfeste Wir brauchen also minimal 12 Leute. Oder müssen Rollen streichen / mit Twinks umherhuschen. Da muss man dann sehen, wie das geht. Generelle Überlegungen ---- * Priester könnten die Geister schweben lassen. * Wir brauchen einige Verkleinerungstränke für die Darstellung der beiden Kinder * Wollen wir einen Erzähler dazu? * Mehr Leute können nie schaden, toll wäre eine Gruppe von etwa gleichgroßen Personen mit gleichen Kleidern, die einen Vorhang für die Bühnenwechsel simulieren. * Wir sollten uns genau überlegen, wo wir das überall ankündigen. Auf der Messe der Forscherliga waren über 500 Besucher *grinst* * Wir brauchen einen schönen Ort für unsere Bühne. * Je mehr Leute wir haben, die wirklich mitspielen mögen, desto schöner wäre es natürlich und umso mehr könnten sich hinterher auch auf der Bühne verbeugen. Allerdings ist es vermutlich etwas verwegen, auf weitere 17 + X (Vorhang) zu hoffen. Kategorie:Event Kategorie:Horde